Who was I?
by Girlygirl
Summary: A companion piece to my first story And then all the pieces fit but it's told from somebody else's POV. One Shot.


Thank you, thank you, thank you to all you wonderful people who reviewed my first piece, _And then all the pieces fit_. I'd especially like to thank Claddagh Ring whose review really touched me as I writer. Anyway, this is a little companion piece to my first story written from someone else's point of view (I promise you'll be able to finger out who's). Also I just want to say that I know that Chris had blue eyes but his eye were darker in the episode when Piper found out and the way she locked her eyes with his helped me write _And then all the pieces fit_ so I made a little change. I promise that in every other _Charmed_ story I write his eyes will be blue. Remember I own nothing, and please review like last time (only more). I hope you like this.

Who was I?

I watch them as they stood there, her hand lightly on his face as if he was made of glass. Her fingertips brush across his cheek before she ran them along his jaw line and I could see just how hard she was trying to make a blueprint of his face in her mind. For a moment, just a brief one, I allow myself to remember what her fingertips felt like across my face. Her hands were soft, for as long I could remember they were soft, and gentle and warm. The sudden movement of her hand pulled me out of my thoughts and I look back at them to see her moving a piece of hair out of his eyes. That when I catch the familiar color of his eye; a deep dark color. I study the way he catches her hand with his own and nuzzles his face into it before she can drop it. It's as if she's his whole world, as if her hand can keep him safe, as if he's done this before. Her eyes slip shut, and she smiles for a moment before looking at him again; both lost in their own worlds. His eyes are closed, and as I think about it, they have been for most of the time. He mumbles something I can't hear, something that causes a tear to roll down her face, leaving a streak mark on her otherwise perfect completion. He's crying too. Before I can even try to understand what's happening, he's pulling away, aware of something he's done or said and I can see the vivid panic rise in her eyes.

"Whoa, where are you going?" I can hear her as if I'm standing right beside her and her voice, though lanced with tears, makes me warm; but then it could always do that. Something dies in his voice and his eyes as he answers her.

"I'm leaving, like you asked." He seemed to find a stable, solid voice, but he couldn't seem to find the strength to let go of her hand. He holds it as if it's his life line and she didn't make a move to take it away.

"Don't you dare." Her tone makes me smile; it's her 'I'm in charge here' tone.

"You don't need this, you have Wyatt and he needs you." It was always about Wyatt, even since the day Chris got here it was about Wyatt, but as he uttered those words even I could feel his heart breaking and the look on her face indicated that her heart was breaking too. Why? I still didn't know, but I could feel her pain.  

"Well I need you Christopher." She called him by his full name and something pulled at my heart with her sentence; jealously, maybe? Christopher? That was actually a very nice strong name. She broke him, I could tell. Then she was pulling him into her arms as if she needed to hold him more then anything in the world and he buried his face into her shoulder. His 6'1 frame loomed over her tiny 5'2 build but I wasn't worried and she didn't seem to care, just as long as she was holding him. They slid to the floor, and he made sure not to hurt her before she began petting his dark hair, lovingly. He whispered something to her but I couldn't hear just before his eyes drifted shut. I could tell that he was beginning to fall asleep by the way he breathing was beginning to even out and I still couldn't understand what had caused this change in the two of them. Since when had she liked him, or when had he felt safe like this with her? She kisses his forehead before resting against the doorframe.

"I love you," I couldn't catch her last word but I saw her mouth move and it made me wonder exactly who Chris Parry really was.

"I love you too," again I couldn't catch his last word but I knew he was asleep since his breathing was even. Love? What the hell was going on here? She looked so happy sitting there with the dark haired white lighter in her arms and the look on his sleeping face showed just how safe he felt being there. She brought her nose down to nuzzle his hair before dropping small kisses on it, never once suspecting anyone of watching them; but I was. Watching and wondering and thinking about what anyone else would think if they saw them. She lent her head against the wall and gazed straight ahead, never once feeling me there. She was deep in thought, somewhere beyond the wall, somewhere was Chris was…and me maybe. She looked peaceful, like everything inside her head was finally quite and I found myself taking slower breaths to preserve her silence for her a little longer. I copied her and lent my head against the wall, my feet stretching themselves out in front of me as I watched through the bars of the stairs. I would have given everything to touch her again like I had the night before but while I sat there with more question then ever, starring at her, starring at the wall, it hit me; to her at that moment, for some reason, all the pieces fit and who was I to break her puzzle?

-Girlygirl

P.S As always, Piper and Leo forever! 


End file.
